Pasión
by Kirana Retsu
Summary: Cuando un simple beso puede desencadenar una serie de sucesos en nuestros jóvenes, Kaji y Lluvia tratarán de resolverlo a su manera, terminando en una situación algo, ejem... inesperada. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Jesulink, yo solo los tomé "prestados" para jugar un rato :)

* * *

-¡Katai!

Lluvia lo esquivó con esfuerzo, rodó por el suelo y se preparó para el contraataque.

-¡Aqua-Shot!

Le dió de lleno en el estómago haciendo que Kaji saliera disparado impactando una gran roca.

-¡Argh!

Sin darse por vencido, Kaji se levantó e impulsándose con su fuego alcanzó a la peliazul.

-¡Katai!

Esta vez no logró esquivarlo, el golpe la arrastró por el suelo varios metros dejándola un poco aturdida.

Kaji se detuvo, caminó hacia Lluvia y le ofreció la mano, ayudándola a levantarse. Ambos se miraron: el pelirrojo tenía el labio partido, raspones en los brazos y todavía no recuperaba el aire que el ataque de su compañera le había quitado. Esta no estaba mejor. Sangraba un poco por la nariz y el corte que tenía en la mejilla y su cabello estaba enredado y lleno de tierra al igual que su ropa.

Terminando de inspeccionarse empezaron a reír.

-Creo- habló Kaji entre risas -creo que deberíamos detenernos ahora si no queremos terminar en el hospital.

-Buena idea Llamaviva, pero no creas que me has ganado.

-Lo que digas cariño, pero esto lo dejaremos para la semana que viene, que tengo que curarme el labio primero.

-¿Te dolió mi golpecito? Vaya debilucho...

Kaji volvió a reír mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el pueblo. Lluvia lo siguió pero se detuvo abruptamente emitiendo inconscientemente un quejido de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede?

Volteó, viendo como Lluvia se sentaba en una roca sosteniéndose el tobillo.

-Nada nada, creo que se dobló un poco.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No me subestimes, ya te dije que no es nada, puedo caminar.

Pero Lluvia no parecía estar bien. La forma en como trataba de ocultar su cojera y su esfuerzo por disimular la mueca de dolor en su rostro le indicó que en verdad le estaba doliendo.

-No estás bien, Lluvia.

-Que estoy bien Llamaviva...

-No seas terca mujer- se acercó a ella y se agachó un poco -sube a mi espalda.

-¿Qué? Ya te dije que estoy bien Llamaviva, no necesito tu compasión.

Ignorándolo, la peliazul siguió "caminando" hacia el pueblo, maldiciendo en su mente su tobillo lesionado y la distancia que le faltaba para llegar.

Kaji, sabiendo lo obstinada y orgullosa que podía ser su compañera, tomándola de la cintura se la echó al hombro.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Bájame Kaji!

-No.

-¡Bájame o te patearé!

-Hazlo.

La peliazul lo pateó arrepintiéndose al instante. Emitió otro quejido de dolor, dejó de moverse y se dejó llevar. Estaba demasiado cansada para caminar o resistirse asi que se quedó en silencio hasta llegar al pueblo.

-Ahora si bájame, que esto es vergonzoso.

-Si pudieras caminar te bajaría pero dudo que llegues muy lejos con el tobillo así.

Lluvia calló sabiendo que el pelirrojo no le haría caso, asi que ocultó su rostro en su cabello al sentir la mirada de los pobladores sobre ellos.

Llegando a su casa Kaji la dejó en el sofá y fue a buscar un botiquín.

-No tenías que traerme aquí, debiste dejarme en mi casa.

-Si te llevaba hasta tu casa hubiera tenido que pasar por la plaza y casi todo pueblo Beluga nos hubiera visto ¿eso querías?

-Mejor dame las vendas.

-Todavía no.

-¿Ah?

-Báñate, estas hecha un desastre.

-No me bañaré aquí, dame las vendas para irme rápido.

-Con ese tobillo no llegarías ni a la plaza.

-Ni siquiera tengo un cambio de ropa Llamaviva, no me bañaré aquí.

Kaji suspiró, tomo aire y salió de la habitación. Lluvia se sacó la bota y comprobó con pesar que su tobillo estaba bastante hinchado e inflamado. Al tratar de moverlo siseó de dolor, y de repente un trapo negro le cayó en la cabeza. Sintió que la levantaban al estilo nupcial, y sacándose la tela de la cabeza vio cómo Kaji la llevaba hacia una puerta contigua.

-Aquí está el baño, dentro hay una toalla limpia. Este vestido es de mi madre, seguro te servirá.

Y la dejó dentro, cerrando la puerta. Lluvia suspiró, se quitó la ropa con cuidado y se metió a la tina.

Mientras tanto, Kaji se había dado una ducha rápida en el baño de su habitación y bajando a la sala empezó a curarse el labio. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y al voltear se quedó sin aliento.

Lluvia salía del baño limpia, con el largo cabello húmedo y el vestido que le había dado ajustándose como un guante a su delgada figura, dejando ver sus curvas femeninas usualmente ocultas en el chubasquero característico que usaba desde su infancia.

¿Cuando había cambiado tanto? No lo sabía. Es cierto que la pubertad los había hecho crecer pero no se había dado cuenta de la magnitud con la que actuó. La Lluvia de 23 años era muy distinta a la Lluvia de 15. Había madurado, ya no era tan temperamental (aunque seguía conservando su carácter orgulloso) y su nivel de fuerza se había incrementado bastante con las constantes luchas que acostumbraban a hacer. Pero hasta ese momento no se había dado percatado de lo que la adolescencia había hecho con ella.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?

La peliazul al salir del baño había sentido la mirada del joven sobre ella. La estaba poniendo incómoda.

Kaji salió de su estupefacción y sonrojándose un poco se apresuró en contestarle.

-Solo... tu corte comenzó a sangrar de nuevo.

Lluvia lo miró extrañada, pero deslizó un dedo por su mejilla para comprobar que, en efecto, su nariz había dejado de sangrar pero su corte seguía fresco. Kaji le ofreció un algodón empapado en alcohol y una curita mientras terminaba de limpiar su labio.

Al terminar dirigieron su atención al tobillo lastimado. El pelirrojo tomó un poco de pomada y empezó a aplicarla sobre la piel inflamada.

-¡Hey! Que yo puedo hacer eso.- Lluvia, que se había sonrojado un poco, trató de quitarle el frasco pero él fue más rápido.

-Yo lo hago, después de todo fue mi culpa... creo que me pasé un poco.

-No te pasaste, yo caí mal, pero no estoy inválida asi que déjame hacerlo.

Kaji le dirigió una mirada profunda que logró sonrojarla más. Con un suspiro apartó la mirada y se dejó curar.

- _Maldito Llamaviva, me estás volviendo suave._

Se formó un silencio incómodo roto por la peliazul.

-Y por cierto, ¿dónde está tu familia?

-Mis padres salieron con mi hermano- dijo mientras terminaba de vendarle- y Zap está en una cita con Flama.

-¡¿Qué?!

Kaji sonrió, se levantó y empezó a guardar los medicamentos en el botiquín.

-Sí, fue hace unas semanas que me lo había dicho.

-Yo creí que a Flama le gustabas tú.

-Eso fue hace años, te estás quedando en el pasado Lluvia.

-Perdóname por no estar actualizada, señor obvio.

-Creí que juntarte con Sokar te volvería mas intuitiva.

-Su filosofía es demasiado pesada, además no soy del tipo metiche.- dijo levantándose.

-¿Qué tal sientes el tobillo?

-He tenido peores lesiones.

La mirada de Kaji se ensombreció. Lluvia sabía exactamente qué estaba recordando.

-Deja de pensar en esas cosas, no te quedes en el pasado Llamaviva.

-Si, bueno... ¿puedes caminar?

-Eso creo.

El pelirrojo se acercó en el momento justo en que Lluvia pisó el suelo con su pie lesionado. La peliazul había apoyado demasiado peso en éste y el dolor la obligó a retirarlo, pero al no tener un punto de apoyo empezó a caer.

Esperó un golpe pero sintió algo cálido rodearla por la espalda.

-Serás tonta.

-No pensé que dolería- dijo mientras volvía a equilibrarse sobre su pie sano y miraba hacia su compañero que todavía no la soltaba.

Era cálida, demasiado. Su vientre era suave y acogedor. Su cabello olía a lavanda e inconscientemente se acercó a olerlo abrazándola más fuerte.

Lluvia se sonrojó hasta las orejas al sentir cómo Kaji acercaba su rostro a su cuello. Ahogó un gemido cuando éste comenzó a besarla, afirmando su agarre en su cintura.

-¿Ka... ji?

Abrió lo ojos, dándose cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba. La soltó y sus mejillas igualaron el tono de su cabello. Creyó que lo golpearía o lo atacaría con su paraguas pero ella solo lo miraba sonrojada, sin comprender su acción. Su mente estaba sumergida en el caos y su cuerpo lo guió a su habitación, donde se encerró.

Lluvia se dejó caer sobre el sofá, aún con las mejillas encendidas. Se tocó la zona en la que Kaji había posado sus labios, sintiéndola húmeda. Impactada, se tapó el rostro con las manos avergonzándose y sorprendiéndose de ella misma.

- _Yo... ¿gemí?_ _¿Por qué no me aparté? ¡¿Por qué gemí?!_

* * *

El pulso de ambos se había incrementado, una molesta sensación en sus cuerpos había aparecido, una idea en sus mentes se había implantado haciendo que ambos se percataran de algo que a la vieja Lluvia hubiera hecho vomitar. Estaban enamorados.

No era la primera vez que sentían cosas así, que se sonrojaban al estar juntos, que su nerviosismo los había hecho actuar de forma estúpida. Cada uno tenía una reacción distinta que enfrentaba sus sentimientos, tratando de rechazarlos inconscientemente.

¿Cuando había comenzado? No lo sabían, pero estaban seguros que su descubrimiento cambiaría la visión de los dos. Las cosas entre ellos no serían la mismas.

* * *

Después de un buen rato de reflexión y aterrada por el cambio Lluvia trató de pararse y caminar hacia la salida, sujetándose de objetos y muebles a su alrededor.

Maldiciéndose internamente por su estupidez, volvió a tropezar y esperó una caída dolorosa y humillante.

-No seas estúpida.

La peliazul se estremeció al sentir los brazos de él rodear su cintura. Trató de liberarse pero Kaji la sujetó mas firmemente, la volteó y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Lo siento, no sé lo que me pasó pero de verdad lo siento.

Lluvia aún sonrojada miró el rostro del pelirrojo. Y le dolió, le dolió que realmente se viera arrepentido.

-Suéltame Llamaviva...

-Perdóname.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame o te golpearé!

-Te llevaré a tu casa.

-¡Suéltame Kaji!

El eludido le envió una mirada penetrante que la silenció. Lluvia lo había visto lanzar ese tipo de miradas cuando estaba enfadado pero nunca se las había dirigido a ella.

La intimidó.

La levantó en brazos y salió rumbo a la casa de ella. La peliazul no le dirigió la palabra ni lo miró en todo el camino. Cuando hubo llegado a la mansión Aquarrica la depositó en el suelo con cuidado.

-Olvida lo que pasó, solo... fue un error.

Y se fue.

Lluvia sintió como si le hubieran echado agua helada encima. Quiso caerse en su sitio pero la voz de su hermano la hizo voltear.

-Veo que regresaste, ¿qué haces con ese vestido? ¿qué tal el entrena... qué te sucede?

Nizo inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba bien. Se veía... triste, aturdida pero sobre todo dolida.

-¿Qué te hizo Llamamuerta?

Confundida, Lluvia negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como empezaba a dolerle.

-Me doblé el tobillo...

* * *

Kaji al llegar a su casa volvió a encerrarse en su habitación. Golpeó la pared con su puño y se dejo caer sobre su cama.

Estaba frustrado, realmente frustrado. Recordó el olor de su cabello húmedo, de la piel de su cuello... que había besado. No había pensado en ese momento, solo se había dejado llevar por sus sentidos.

-Ahora ella debe odiarme.

Se había sobrepasado y lo sabía. Nunca creyó caer en ese tipo de situaciones con Lluvia Aquarrica.

La había llevado a su casa en su desesperación. La mirada que ella le había dado al apartarse de su cuello lo había incitado a besar algo más que este.

Gimió derrotado. Totalmente confuso y sin fuerzas trató de descansar después del agotador entrenamiento. Al cerrar los ojos puedo recordar claramente el rostro sonrojado de ella, pudo recordar su gemido.

-Esa mujer me va a volver loco...

* * *

Habían pasado 4 días. En casa de los Aquarrica una Lluvia casi recuperada pero con una leve molestia en el tobillo bajó a desayunar. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos indicaban las trasnochadas que había pasado.

No había vuelo a hablar con Kaji, pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Cuando cerraba los ojos para dormir volvía a sentir sus labios recorriéndole la piel. Cuando lograba dormirse soñaba con él, pero ya no la besaba solo en el cuello.

Despertaba bañada en sudor y con cierta zona de su cuerpo húmeda.

Optó por dejar de dormir, pensando que estaba enloqueciendo.

* * *

En su casa, Kaji no estaba en mejores condiciones. La misma situación se repetía cada noche. Los gemidos de la muchacha llenaban su mente (y su cuerpo) de un deseo que se manifestaba en las mañanas, cuando despertaba con un bulto en sus pantalones.

No queriendo aceptar lo obvio, el pelirrojo se encerró durante todos esos días, preocupado un poco a su familia.

Ninguno de los dos entendía cómo un simple beso en el cuello había desencadenado tremendo desenlace.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de sus amigos sospechó nada durante esa semana.

Ellos no habían vuelto a verse pero sabía que el día de su encuentro sucedería en cualquier momento. Lo alargaron lo mas posible hasta que la peliazul explotó y fue a casa de los Llamaviva.

La recibió Karolina Llamaviva, que algo sorprendida del aspecto de la joven entendió inmediatamente lo que había pasado.

-Está arriba, la única puerta de la izquierda. Iré a hablar con la vecina, les dejo solos.

Al hallarse sola, la repentina seguridad de Lluvia empezó a abandonarla dándole paso a los nervios.

* * *

Agotado por las noches en vela, Kaji se encontraba dormido cuando la peliazul entró en su habitación.

Los nervios de la joven se hallaban en un punto crítico en ese momento. Tratando de alejar la mirada de sus labios entreabiertos Lluvia recordó el porqué de su visita.

-Despierta Llamaviva...

El muchacho empezó a moverse un poco, ella volvió a intentar, esta vez zarandeándolo mas fuerte.

-Despierta Llamaviva o te doy un puñetazo...

Kaji empezó a despertar pero no pensaba claramente. El sueño que estaba teniendo con la muchacha lo había calentado demasiado. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro algo sonrojado de la peliazul.

-Tenemos que hablar Llamaviva.

Pero él ya había mandado todo a la mierda. Tomándola por sorpresa la arrastró consigo a la cama, se situó encima de ella y empezó a besarle el cuello con vehemencia.

-¡Kaji, que...!

Lluvia ahogó un gemido al sentir la lengua del joven pasearse por su piel. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano (y olvidando que podía convertirse en agua) trató de levantarse pero el pelirrojo la tomó de las muñecas y atrapó sus piernas con las suyas.

Dejándola inmovilizada Kaji observo a la peliazul totalmente desarmada ante él. Sintiendo la sangre viajar a su bajo vientre se dispuso a continua su "sueño".

Mordió su cuello haciendo que la muchacha gimiera sonoramente. El sonido que provocó lo excitó aún mas, y deteniéndose levantó la mirada hacia ella. Se veía endemoniadamente hermosa, y dejando de lado la calentura un momento, se acercó a sus labios cerrando la distancia que habían mantenido durante tantos años.

El solo contacto hizo que ambos se estremecieran. Kaji empezó a besarla suavemente, como acariciandola, mientras Lluvia movía sus labios torpes e inexpertos, con una sensación de calidez que le recorría el cuerpo entero. Estuvieron así varios minutos, sintiendo como ambos encajaban perfectamente. Sin embargo, la ternura que fue al principio se convirtió poco a poco en pasión, haciendo que el beso fuera mucho mas demandante. En su creciente excitación, el pelirrojo le lamió los labios haciendo que la joven gimiera, aprovechando el momento para introducir su lengua en su boca.

-Mmmnn~

Se separaron por falta de aire, dejando un hilo de saliva unir sus labios. Él volvió a besarla con pasión, liberó sus muñecas y usó sus manos para recorrer la figura de la peliazul.

Lluvia se sentía arder, no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba a Kaji pero en ese momento no le importó. Se sentía demasiado bien para detenerlo.

El pelirrojo siguió besándola mientras paseaba sus manos por su cuerpo. Metió una de sus manos por debajo de su ropa y acarició por encima del sujetador uno de sus pechos.

-¡Kaji!

El eludido sonrió al escucharla gemir su nombre, se levantó y empezó a quitarle el molesto chubasquero.

Lluvia se dejó llevar, y cuando menos lo esperó ya tenía a Kaji observándole el pecho semidesnudo. Trató de cubrirse con los brazos pero él fue mas rápido y volvió a aprisionarle las muñecas.

-Kaji...

-Eres hermosa...

Una sensación placentera inundó el cuerpo de la peliazul. Gimió fuertemente cuando Kaji lamió la zona recién descubierta de su piel. Necesitaba sentir más.

En un acto inconsciente rodeó la cintura del pelirrojo con las piernas ocasionando que ambos se rozaran.

-¡Aahh...!

-Argh...

Gimieron al sentirlo. Lluvia volvió a atraer a Kaji hacia sus labios mientras éste le sacaba el sujetador. Al masajear uno de sus pechos arqueó la espalda.

-¡Kajii!

El joven apretó el pequeño botón rosa mientras veía cómo su compañera se sujetaba de las sábanas y gemía su nombre. Se llevó el pezón a la boca y empezó a succionar.

-Aahhh...

Lluvia comenzó a frotarse en su entrepierna haciendo que Kaji la soltara y empezara a emitir un ronco gemido.

-Joder, Lluvia...

Totalmente excitado el pelirrojo volvió a lamer un pezón de la joven mientras que con una mano masajeaba el otro. Sus gemidos llenaron la habitación. Kaji se quitó la camiseta y empezó a bajarle la falda dándose cuenta de que las bragas de la peliazul se encontraban completamente empapadas. Ella, que había mantenido los ojos cerrados levantó la cabeza para saber por qué se había detenido. Lo encontró con el torso desnudo, un bulto en sus pantalones y la mirada perdida en su ropa interior.

El joven, siguiendo sus instintos, colocó un dedo sobre el húmedo sexo de la muchacha ocasionándole uno de los mejores gemidos que había oído de ella. Fue tanto el placer que su erección creció dolorosamente en sus pantalones reclamándole con urgencia su liberación.

Volvió hacia los labios de la chica, tratando de callar los fuertes gemidos que ésta profesaba, mientras que seguía masajeando su sexo por encima de su ropa interior.

-Ka... ji...

Recordando la charla que Dino les había dado a Sokar, Zap, Matarratas y a él, Kaji sin resistirse mas, y sin saber realmente qué estaba haciendo, bajo las bragas de la peliazul y metió un dedo en la abertura de la joven.

-¡Aahh! ¡Kajii!

Empezó a mover su dedo cuando la escuchó gemir, haciendo que Lluvia arqueara la espalda y clavara las uñas en las sábanas.

-Mas...

Kaji introdujo otro dedo sintiendo que las paredes del la joven empezaban a contraerse, estaba cerca.

-¡KAAAJIII!

El eludido contempló como la peliazul temblaba es su cama, con el pelo desparramado por la almohada, completamente desnuda, sonrojada, con la vista nublada y los labios hinchados. Fue la imagen más erótica que vio en su vida.

Sacó los mojados dedos de la muchacha y maldijo en su mente, aquello se había sentido real, demasiado real...

Lluvia se recuperaba del primer orgasmo de su vida. Al mirar al pelirrojo se percató que éste la miraba estupefacto.

-¿Kaji?

Sin poder creérselo todavía, Kaji se levantó de la cama aún mirando a una desconcertada y desnuda Lluvia. Se pinchó el brazo.

Le dolió.

-¿Qué... te hice?

-¿Qué?

Lluvia lo miraba sin comprender. Kaji le dirigió una mirada aterrada y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, aún con el bulto en sus pantalones.

-¿Te lastimé? Debes odiarme...

Lluvia se asustó, la situación anterior se estaba repitiendo. Se tapó con las sábanas y trató de calmarlo. El pelirrojo balbuceaba cosas que no lograba entender del todo. Se cansó y explotó.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!

-¿Realmente tienes que preguntar?

-Primero me besas, luego me ignoras. Ahora esto -se sonrojó aún más- ¿estas jugando conmigo?

-¡No!

-¡¿Entonces que te pasa?!

-¡QUE ME GUSTAS, MALDITASEA!

...

Lluvia se petrificó, al igual que Kaji. Este bajó la mirada y ocultó sus ojos con su cabello.

-Entonces... ¿por qué me ignoras?

Kaji la miró y se sorprendió. Estaba llorando. Casi nunca la había visto llorar y eso lo asustó. La peliazul se cubrió el rostro con las manos cuando se acercó.

-No, LLuvia, perdóname... no quise lastimarte, por favor perdóname si te lastimé, pero no me odies...

Lluvia, aún con lágrimas en los ojos lo miró y para sorpresa del pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Por eso me ignorabas?

-¿Ah?

-¿Creíste que te odiaría por ésto?

Kaji se sorprendió, asintió con la cabeza lentamente sin creerlo todavía. Lluvia al ver su cara de confusión solo puedo atraerlo y besarlo.

Y Kaji comprendió, ella correspondía a sus sentimientos. La besó con pasión y volvió a recostarla en la cama. Al separarse la observó detenidamente tratando de guardar esa imagen en su memoria para siempre, observó su cuerpo desnudo que él (se sonrojó) había besado. Le gustaba esta versión sumisa de LLuvia. Sonrojada y sonriendo, ésta abrió los brazos hacia él. Volvió a calentarse y sin resistirse se lanzó hacia su compañera.

-¡Kaji!

El eludido empezó a lamer y morder el lóbulo de su oreja mientras volvía a introducir dos dedos en su interior.

-Aahhh~

La peliazul se estremecía en la cama, moviendo sus caderas en un vaivén que excitaba al pelirrojo en demasía. Sintiendo su miembro palpitar, con la mano restante se bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior. Separó las piernas de la peliazul y se preparó.

-Si te duele... deténme. No quiero lastimarte.

Lluvia asintió con la cabeza. Kaji se posicionó en su entrada y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente tratando de ser los mas cuidadoso posible. Cuando llegó a su barrera la sintió tensarse.

-Si quieres que me detenga...

Pero la joven enredó las piernas en la cintura del pelirrojo y alzándose rompió por fin la prueba de su virginidad.

Ambos jadearon, Kaji por el placer y Lluvia por la incomodidad. Después de un momento para acostumbrarse, la joven le indicó a su compañero que empezara a moverse.

-Joder, eres tan estrecha Lluvia...

La aludida solo pudo gemir en respuesta. Había oído que la primera vez era dolorosa pero ella solo sintió incomodidad que fue rápidamente reemplazada por el placer. Kaji emitía roncos gemidos a medida que aumentaba sus embestidas.

-Aahh... Kaji...

El pelirrojo se lanzó a sus labios mientras la penetraba con más fuerza. Lluvia enterró sus uñas en su espalda y empezó a mover las caderas acompañándolo.

Kaji la tomó de la cintura y embistió con fuerza, ocasionando que su compañera grite y arquee la espalda.

-¡Kaji!

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a jadear a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos Kaji dio una última estocada y las paredes internas de Lluvia se cerraron en torno a su miembro.

-¡KAJI!

-¡LLUVIA!

Llegaron al orgasmo juntos. Kaji se dejó caer sobre la peliazul mientras ésta sentía un líquido caliente escurrirse por sus muslos. Sus cuerpos se relajaron mientras volvían a besarse con ternura.

El pelirrojo salió de su compañera y se recostó en la cama junto a ella. Mirándose, ambos se acercaron hasta juntar sus frentes.

-No estoy soñando ¿verdad?

-No lo creo- Kaji rió- ¿te lastimé?

-No, al principio fue algo incómodo pero después...

Ambos se sonrojaron más. Lluvia, aún algo avergonzada se levantó y recogió su ropa del suelo, dispuesta a ponérsela.

-Báñate primero, estas hecha un desastre.

Sonriendo, Lluvia entró al baño y se encerró. Kaji se vistió y encontró en una bolsa el vestido que le había prestado a Lluvia la semana anterior.

La elemental salió y lo encontró recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-Entonces...

-Me gustas, Lluvia...

La dejó sin palabras. La peliazul se acercó lentamente a él y lo jaló del cuello de su camiseta, obligándolo a juntar sus labios en un beso demandante. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él y susurró:

-Aún me debes una revancha Llamaviva.

-El viernes donde siempre.

Con una mirada retadora, Lluvia bajó las escaleras pensando en cómo el niñato que odió en algún momento de su vida había logrado someterla de esa manera. Al parecer los elementales de fuego no eran tan malos...

FIN

* * *

El fin, wiiiii! Lo que me costó imaginarlos en éste tipo de situaciones D:  
Simplemente me pareció que toda la tensión que se siente con ellos en el manga tendría que acabar explotando en algún momento. ¿Te gustó? A lo mejor te dejó traumado, pero yo advertí ¿ok?  
Es el primer lemon que hago así que no me juzgues si no es muy bueno, pero me esforcé.  
Son la 1:39 de la madrugada, y en compañía de una amiga e podido terminar de escribirlo.

Saludossss!

K.R.


End file.
